The Light that Leads You Home
by GlitterNGold
Summary: She was there for him when he felt all alone, now years later he feels alone and betrayed and a certain someone returns bringing a ray of light into his dark life. Snape/OC. Oneshot?


A/N This is for the Daily/Weekly Prompt Compettion by Unicorn20089  
Prompts: "Wonderful" By Everclear | "Fix You" by ColdPlay | Curiosity [Character trait]  
Pairing: Snape/OC  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am not JK Rowling, Everclear or Coldplay…

* * *

_The Light that Leads You Home_**  
July 15****th**** 1971  
**

* * *

The Raven-haired boy covered his ears with his palms. The yelling was giving him a headache and he was tired of being locked in his-almost completely bare-bedroom. The boy inched his way to the bedroom door and slowly pulled it open, trying to lessen the inevitable creaking of aged wood and rusting hinges. His blackish-brown eyes skimmed the length of the empty hallway.

He could hear his parents fighting in their bedroom. Sometimes he wished that his parents weren't together, or that he wasn't their son. He knew that it was wrong to think that way but the eleven-year old was completely miserable.

He quietly sneaked out of his room and ran down the wooden stairs making sure to skip over the creaky one at the bottom. He paused and when he was sure that his parents were unaware of his intentions the boy slipped out the front door and ran down the street toward the park.

He crept into the bushes where he watched the red-headed muggle-born and her sister play. He watched them as they ran and played, spinning in circles as they sang. He wished he could join them.

Then he heard their mother call for them and his heart sank. He was sure his parents hadn't even noticed he was missing. The boy watched as the girls ran toward home. Once they were out of sight the boy sank to the ground lying on his back. He stared up at the clouds and wondered what it would be like to have parents who cared about him—how wonderful it would be.

"What are you doing down there?" a brown haired girl stood over top of him, her blue eyes examining him with curiosity.

"Just thinking." He replied, hoping the girl would go way.

"About what?" the brown haired girl asked as she sat down beside him. He glanced at her but didn't respond. "Why are you hiding in the bushes when you could be lying in the field?"

He sighed heavily, annoyed with the young girl's curiosity. "I'm comfortable here." He turned his dark eyes back toward the sky.

Without asking the brunette laid down beside him and stared up at the clouds. "Do you live near here?"

"Yes."

"Me too, what's your name?"

He glanced at the girl and found her dark blue eyes observing him again. "Severus."

"My name is Bekah." She said. "I wonder why I haven't met you before."

Severus wondered if she ever stopped wondering…. "I don't go outside much."

"Why?"

"Because," was his reply. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

The brunette shrugged her slender shoulders. "What are you going to learn if you don't ask questions." She said simply. The brunette closed her eyes. "I think we should be friends Severus."

Before he could stop himself he replied, "me too."

* * *

**October 22****nd**** 1977 **

Severus watched as Lily walked beside _him. __**Him; **_the one person that Severus truly hated and he was with the girl he loved.

Severus turned away from the love-struck Gryffindors and walked down the corridor that led to the marble staircase. He knew it wasn't worth dwelling on Lily Evans but he couldn't help himself—he had loved her from the start. _He felt betrayed. _ Granted, he had wronged Lily as well but he hadn't been _that _horrible to her.

The raven haired sixth year made his way down the marble staircase and out the castle doors into the court yard. He longed to be alone and found himself walking in the direction of the black lake. Severus approached the large body of water and sank down into the grass like he did when he was a child. He scanned the darkening sky with his black-brown eyes. The sun was beginning to set and soon it would be dark, if a professor caught him he would receive a detention.

He ran his shaking fingers through his black hair and let a tear fall from his eye and roll down the side of his cheek and into the grass. He had messed everything up. He had gotten what he wanted—all of his friends in Slytherin accepted him—but he lost what he needed, Lily.

"This seems familiar." A sweet-sounding voice found his ears and his heart fluttered slightly. He glanced up into Rebekah's blue eyes. The brunette slid down beside him and looked up at the sky. "What's troubling you Severus?"

"What do you care Bekah?" he questioned. He had onced loved the brunette beside him but time had created a chasm between them. "I was sure you forgot I existed." He turned his eyes toward the fifth year Hufflepuff.

"I never abandon my friends Severus." She tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear and turned to face him, a smile twisting her rose colored lips. "I never forgot you Severus." She said honestly.

"Then why don't you speak to me?" he questioned.

"I want to, but we have no classes together and whenever I see you in the halls you are always surrounded by people who sneer at me. I can never find you alone to speak with you."

"I would always speak to you." He felt a twinge of guilt. It sounded so similar to what Lily had said to him. He was ruining his relationship with his friend, the one person who stood by him through some of the darkest time of his life.

"I know you are upset about Evans, but don't worry, it will get better. I will always be here for you Sev. I will help you." She promised as she touched his arm lightly with her fingertips.

This did seem familiar.

* * *

"_What is wrong Sev?" The brunette sank to her knees beside the crying boy. _

"_They're at it again, they are always fighting." He said, wiping the tears away from his flushed cheeks. "I HATE IT. I wish I wasn't his son, I wish my mother would leave and take me with her. I wish that things were different."_

"_Why would you want things to be different, I think everything is wonderful." She said with a small smile. Her brown hair was tied back in pink ribbon and curled in ringlets. He was reminded of the china dolls that he saw muggle children carry. She was uniquely beautiful with a rusted undertone to her chocolate locks and eyes as bold and beautiful as a raging ocean.  
_

"_HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING?" He barked, irritated with her optimism, her child-like fantasy that the world was beautiful and life was a perfect gift. __**If she had to live my life she wouldn't feel that way. **__The brunette ignored his tone and took his hand. _

"_I mean Sev, that I know you have it hard but I'll help you. We have each other. I'll always be there for you…" She said as she squeezed his hand. "I'll make sure that there is always light in your life, remember that you are never alone."_

* * *

"It's getting dark Sev." Rebekah squeezed his hand.

Severus turned his blackish eyes toward her and smiled weakly. "No, not anymore; It's nice and bright." He rose and took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

She smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "You remembered…."

"I never forget my friends either" he replied as they walked back toward the castle.

She had been right; of course, everything was wonderful when they had each other. He still felt the pain of losing Lily but Rebekah was the constant in his life. Not just any constant though, she was his constant sunshine. She was there for him like no one else; she made him realize that even in the darkest of times there was always going to be a ray of light…

She would always be there to lead him back home, to a field, in a park, near Spinner's end where the sun always shined.

* * *

A/N: I know the end seems a little cheesey but I was trying to stick with the theme of "Fix You" by coldplay with the light that "leads him home". Reviews would be appreciated : )


End file.
